


Eva Flies Away

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Hunger For Redemption [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fem!John - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanna faces Mary's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eva Flies Away

Nothing could have stopped Joanna from running to the hospital when she got the text. It didn't matter that she was on a case with Sherlock. It didn't matter that she had been planning to finally take Molly out for dinner. Alice had sent her a message about Mary being in ICU, and the rest of it didn't matter.

She burst into the hall panting, out of breath. Thankfully, the crime scene hadn't been too far away, so she hadn't needed to take a cab. She'd run the whole way, and knew she looked it. "Mary. Where's Mary Morstan? Alic- Anthea. She said you'd be waiting for me. I'm Joanna Watson. Now where is she."

"She's- right this way, miss. Though it isn't very pretty." It was a very brave nurse who stepped forward to lead the way, even Joanna could admit that. Not everyone would be willing to lead someone who looked at least a little mad anywhere.

It didn't take long to reach the room -no seeing inside, the blinds were closed- but Alice standing outside, still looking so proper with her dark hair pulled back, her dress suit, still busy working away on her phone like she always was, was a clear sign that this was the right place. "Joanna." she said, looking up to reveal the small, tell-tale signs of tears along her cheeks. "She's, she's waiting for you. I-"

"Thank you. For telling me. We, we can talk after, alright?" Alice acknowledged her words with a small nod before going back to her phone, business as usual, though Joanna knew it wasn't, not really. With a deep breath she went to go inside, gesturing for the nurse to leave her alone as she entered. She could be strong enough for this, to go in alone. Even if it broke her, she could survive that.

The sight was as bad as she had imagined it would be. Mary's body was hardly recognizable beneath the bandages and cords and tubes all striving to keep her alive, though Joanna knew it wouldn't work. It looked as though someone had gone after her with a cricket bat, and knowing Jim, Joanna knew that wasn't as unlikely as some might think.

She didn't stop the tears as they started to fall down her cheeks, didn't bother to wipe them away as she walked to take Mary's hand in her own, to look into those deep chocolate eyes. "I'm sorry. So sorry. You've always gotten hurt because of me, and you've saved me so many times. You could have left at the beginning, you knew he was bad, you warned me even when I didn't see it. But I didn't listen, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. You'd have been so much better off if you'd never been my best friend. Oh Mary.."

Mary couldn't respond, not with the breathing tube down her throat, but even so, even though it hurt her, Joanna knew, she shook her head at the words, and Joanna could hear the old farewell. The one Mary had told her so many years ago, when Joanna had left Sabrina Moran behind for good.

~"Be free, Sabrina. And don't you dare cry for me now. I made my choice right along with you. And helping you escape him, yes, he'll hate me for it, but I'll always do what I can to protect you. It's why I never left your side. I've always loved you, even though I knew we could never be, and one day he'll probably kill me for it. But that's my choice, fighting him in the little ways, protecting you in any way I can. I'll love you, Sabrina, till my dying day, and I don't care about the rest, so long as it keeps you safe."~

James Moriarty would die for this. Joanna felt the sobs being ripped out of her as the heart monitor flat lined. James Moriarty would surely die.


End file.
